1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to model vehicles, or more particularly, to a system and method for monitoring and/or controlling a load disposed on a model vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
For millions of consumers, operating a model device, such as a model train, is a form of entertainment. However, for these consumers, much of the entertainment lies in the realism of the device. Thus, for model train enthusiasts, the model train should appear and operate as close to an actual train as possible. Thus, not only should the model train look like an actual train, but it should also function like an actual train.
In traditional model vehicles, realistic functionality has been achieved by generating realistic sounds, and synchronizing the sounds to particular actions. For example, a model train having a smoke stack may generate chuffing sounds as smoke is expelled (or puffed) from the smoke stack. By way of another example, Lionel™ has manufactured a model train that monitors and displays various train metrics. A processor within the train displays (e.g., via a remote control, a computing device (e.g., laptop, smart phone, etc.) operating a remote control application or program, etc.) various metrics, such as fuel level, etc. These metrics are then adjusted based on operating conditions of the train. Thus, even though the model train is electric, and contains no actual fuel, the processor calculates a fuel level (or changes thereto) based on certain operating characteristics, such as train speed, train load, etc. As the fuel level changes, a fuel level gauge (e.g., on the remote control, etc.) is accordingly updated, allowing a user to know when it is time to pull the train into a fuel station in order to “refuel.” Such features are described in greater detail in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 14/525,177 and 14/559,599, which are incorporated herein, in their entirety, by reference.
While providing a user with information regarding a metric provides a more realistic experience, it is limited in that the metric is fictional, and does not actually exist on the model vehicle. For example, while a processor can keep track of and display a fuel level for a model vehicle, there is no actual fuel in the model vehicle. This is because most model vehicles run on electricity.
Thus, in order to provide a more realistic experience, it would be advantageous to not only display a metric for a model vehicle, but also simulate the metric and changes thereto on the model vehicle. This would allow the user to not only view information on the metric (e.g., via a remote control, etc.), but to see evidence of the metric, including changes thereto, on the model vehicle. In a preferred embodiment, the metric is a load (e.g., a coal load, etc.) disposed on and/or in the vehicle, and the system is configured to monitor the virtual load (e.g., as stored in a memory) and to synchronize the actual load (e.g., simulated coal load) to the virtual load by mechanically controlling the actual load.